Las Espadas del Destino
by Sigma Zero
Summary: Los Blade Breakers se encuentran en el futuro y tendrán que destruir a las fuerzas malignas con ayuda de sus bestias bit. NO YAOI ni nada parecido.


**LAS ESPADAS DEL DESTINO.**

Categoría: Anime Beyblade.

NO YAOI

Disclaimer: Beyblade nonos pertenece... blah, blah blah... si nos perteneciera, no estaríamos aquí.

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a Yozora no Tenshi por su colaboración en la realización de esta historia.

* * *

Prólogo: 

Casi un año ha pasado desde el último campeonato mundial, la BBA ha resurgido y ahora es más grande y tiene un mayor alcance en el mundo; el cuarto torneo mundial está a punto de realizarse, y los Blade Breakers, nuevamente como equipo, y con blades mejorados y un Dranzer renacido de sus propias cenizas, pelearán por el título, una vez más… sin embargo…

**Capítulo 1: La muerte.**

"¡Let it rip!" gritó una voz irritada, "¿Por qué no puedo ganar? El cuarto campeonato mundial está a tan sólo unos días de llevarse a cabo… Parece que he perdido condición.."

"Tienes que concentrarte y aclarar tu mente Tyson" dijo otra voz, perteneciente a un chico de cabello largo "esta vez Driger y yo no te dejaremos ganar."

"¡Defiéndete Draciel! " se dejó escuchar una tercera y aguda voz "¡Hazte a un lado!

El beyblade de color verde con una bestia en forma de tortuga fue sacado bruscamente del estadio por un beyblade blanco, con la bestia en forma del legendario dragón azul.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!" gritó Tyson, jactándose de su victoria, "¡Lo sabía¡Aún soy el campeón mundial!"

Pero en el momento en el que había terminado de burlarse, Dragoon fue violentamente sacado también del estadio, a causa del ataque de un blade azul.

"Tan impulsivo y bobo como siempre" dijo Kai, tomando con su mano derecha a Dranzer, y llevándoselo consigo.

"¡Espera¿A dónde vas Kai?"

"A entrenar de verdad, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con niños tontos como ustedes… sobre todo tú Tyson… Dranzer ha renacido con la esperanza de quitarte el puesto de campeón mundial."

Y el beyblader de cabello azul se retiró del lugar, con dirección desconocida.

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a la actitud arrogante de Kai.

"Creo que yo también me voy a entrenar" dijo Ray "Necesito hacer un poco de entrenamiento mental también"

"¿Quién necesita esas tonterías de entrenamiento mental?" Dijo Tyson, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, con actitud arrogante "Con mis habilidades natas de Beyblade y mi súper fuerza e inteligencia, es suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera que pretenda robarme el título de campeón… claro está, con la ayuda de Dragoon"

"Bueno, entonces nos veremos en dos días, antes de partir para el torneo de las eliminatorias" contestó Ray, ignorando las palabras de Tyson.

"¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos a dormir aquí en casa de Tyson la noche anterior a nuestra partida?" propuso Max, a lo que todos respondieron con una afirmación general.

"¿Pero quién le avisará a Kai?" preguntó Ray.

"Eso no importa" respondió Tyson con actitud despreocupada "seguramente Kenny le avisará… por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kenny¿Lo han visto?"

"No… no lo he visto en todo el día" dijo Max "y por cierto que tampoco he visto a Hilary, de cualquier forma, no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente en un día tan importante, tarde o temprano se enterarán… y en cuanto a Kai… él siempre sabe dónde tiene que estar."

Entonces todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, a petición del abuelo, pues ya pasaba de la media noche. Los Blade Breakers no volvieron a verse sino hasta el día acordado. La mañana antes de partir hacia México, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

"Yo quiero probar la comida mexicana" dijo Tyson, con su habitual despreocupación.

"Vamos a un campeonato mundial, Tyson, no vamos de turistas…" respondió Ray.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Kai?" preguntó Max "¿o a Hilary¿o a…?"

"¡Aquí estoy muchachos!" gritó de pronto una voz conocida.

"¡Kenny¿Dónde te habías metido?" dijo Ray. "creímos que tendríamos que irnos sin ti"

"Estuve reparando y mejorando sus Beyblades chicos… tomen…"

"¡Bien!" exclamó Tyson "¿Y cómo debemos llamarlos?"

"Bueno Tyson, el Beyblade que tienes en tus manos se llama Dragoon Sigma… me llevó semanas enteras desarrollar un sistema balanceado para todos."

Una voz interrumpió el diálogo de los Bladebreakers. Era el señor Dickenson que los llamaba para abordar el avión.

"Pero… Kai no ha llegado… y tampoco Hilary" exclamó Max.

"Deja a esa tonta y a ese arrogante… ¿Quién los necesita?"

"¿A quién le llamas tonta" dijo una voz chillona que provenía de atrás de Tyson y que lo hizo sentir escalofríos…

"¡Wahhhhh!" gritó Tyson aterrado al mismo tiempo que huía despavorido.

"Ahora sólo falta Kai" dijo Ray.

"Yo sólo espero que dejen de jugar" respondió una voz familiar desde la puerta del avión.

"¡Kai!"

"Él llegó desde muy temprano en la mañana" dijo el señor Dickenson "Ya es hora chicos, no podemos hacer esperar al personal de aeropuerto sólo por esto. Adelante."

Después de unos momentos, el avión se encontraba surcando los cielos del Océano Pacífico, cuando de pronto, un ruido extraño se dejó escuchar y fue acompañado de una fuerte sacudida… y luego una explosión.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando" exclamó Tyson

"¡Estamos perdidos!" Exclamó la azafata, saliendo de la cabina del piloto y con una mirada de pavor que asustó a los chicos "¡El avión se está cayendo¡Nos vamos a morir todos¡No quiero morir tan joven!"

Y todo fue caos y confusión en las alturas, las luces se apagaron por lo que los seis chicos no supieron realmente lo que sucedió. El avión, echando humo por ambas turbinas, se desplomó hacia el océano, levantando una gran cantidad de agua al estrellarse contra ella.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews... No sucede mucho en este capítulo, pero en los próximos habrá acción. 


End file.
